The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). Therefore, these systems are designed to operate at higher speeds, which may include sending data between multiple components within a system or between systems using multiple links. Data skewing can occur when a data is partitioned and sent in parallel across multiple links, and the receiving system typically must realign the data.